


In memory

by Nightshine



Series: Toriels journal [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshine/pseuds/Nightshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short piece of poetry "taken" from Toreils journal after hearing the details of your adventure. This one is about the statue of asriel found in the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In memory

The starry gemstone studded sky  
Illuminates stone floor below

A figure sits with shadowed eyes  
Motionless in topaz glow

Cold rain running down his face  
He's been moved from his home

The world down here passes him by  
Creatures aimlessly roam

Yet no one sees him sitting there  
Beneath the ceilings hole

Yet one day a stranger comes  
And sees him in his plight

Handing him an umbrella  
In the gemstone studded night

 

(Critique and constructive criticism welcome, I'd love to hear what you think)


End file.
